Save The Eerie- A Phanfic
by HopeForDuende
Summary: AU PHAN! - Daniel Howell is sixteen when he first shifts, but what happens when he meets the mysterious Philip Lester? In a world where some children become Changelings and are brought to special schools, can Dan and Phil work through the mystical world's problems and find love? Find out! Twitter : @SPCMRose It's really good I promise :) Please read.
1. Chapter 1- Blind beginnings pt1

**AN: **_Looking for a beta xx_

_Huge thanks to Teumessian for the concept._

* * *

**Save The Eerie**

X _Blind beginnings _X

* * *

Daniel Howell was sixteen when his first shift occurred.

It surprised him as much as the rest of the students in the classroom.

Most first shifts occurred at ten years of age, the oldest to shift were fourteen. But sixteen years of age was unheard of- which is why most of the students in his class screamed and fled when the bobcat hissed and ducked behind a chair.

Schools were, of course, well prepared for these sorts of things. So Daniel went along willingly when the two men appeared at the doorway and talked to him. They worked him through shifting back to his human form.

But Daniel was panicking, and when he tried and failed to shift for the sixth time he freaked out and began howling and hissing. The men looked at each other, then back at the bobcat - who was actually a boy- before laughing.

The bobcat froze and raised it's hackles, bending forward as though it wanted to bite them.

With a resigned sigh, one of the men explained that Daniel was overreacting, and that he needed to calm down and try once more.

Daniel glared at them.

Once more the men encouraged him to try and eventually he did.

Soon the naked covered form of Daniel Howell stood before the two men and they quickly gave him a overly large coat to cover himself. Eventually - after an embarrassing walk through his school- Daniel climbed into the backseat of a large truck and they drove off.

* * *

_xSTEx_

* * *

"We don't have long sweety," his mother had said to him as he stood outside the West School for changelings. "We'll keep in touch. Letters of course, you know they don't allow phones."

His father patted his shoulder, somewhat warily. His family had never fully approved of changelings, and Daniel worried now that they would turn their back on him, and he would truly be alone. "Bye son."

"See you guys," Daniel said as they turned and climbed back into the car.

Mr. McDonnell, who was in charge of student relations for the school, smiled at him kindly and picked out a folder from the crook of his arm. "This is yours."

"Thanks," Daniel said as he took it and the man turned to greet a boy who approached.

"Charlie," the boy greeted and they shook hands as Daniel flicked through the folder. "This the new kid?"

He nodded. "Chris good to see you. Daniel, this is Chris Kendall. He's the head of the school's comm unit."

"Communications manager," Chris said as he grinned at Daniel. "Nice to meet you Daniel."

Daniel smiled back, amused that the student and teacher were on a first name bases. "Just call me Dan please."

"Dan then," Chris amended and turned to Mr. McDonnell. "Right well, I'll be taking him out to the grounds this time then?"

The older man nodded slowly. "Perhaps the Grove even. He's old enough afterall."

Daniel looked on, trying his best to remember what he could about Changelings. "Sounds good. See you later then Charlie?"

"At dinner," he agreed, bidding Daniel good luck and a warm welcome, before turning and heading towards one of the longer buildings of the grounds.

Chris turned to Daniel, sporting a smile. "I'll show you your room and help you get set up. Dinner's in an hour, and classes don't start 'till you have your first shifting on school grounds."

Daniel watched as more boys appeared, welcoming him with smiles but not introducing themselves. The three of them then grabbed his bags and headed ahead of Chris and Daniel, who followed after slowly.

The sixteen year old tried his best to listen to Chris's explanation of class schedules and specialist courses, but it was difficult as he was taking in the world around him.

As they reached the entry way, straight away Daniel stepped aside as a ferret ran past him, quickly followed by a cat. No doubt they were students of the school and he found himself smiling in amusement.

Chris led him up three flights of stairs, but informed him of the elevator that was available for them to use. His bags were already inside the room, 32a on level three, and Chris scanned it before nodding approvingly.

"So, all rooms include a bed, closet, desk and chair. Of course a fridge and lamp. Bathrooms are at the end of the hall, one on each level. There's normally a schedule for it posted on the floor's notice board but… Well. There aren't many staying on this floor so I wouldn't worry about it."

He went on to explain some more basics. "Back in rooms by nine, shifting is allowed. You can't go to classes shifted 'course, except for Speech courses."

"Rest of the rules are in here right?" Daniel asked as he tapped the folder in his hands.

Chris nodded and smiled knowingly. "Of course you'd want some time alone, my bad. I'll be here tomorrow at eight to take you to the grove right? Have a good night Dan and I'll send someone to show you to dinner tonight."

"You can't?" Daniels question came out a bit too quickly.

"Unfortunately not," the boy shook his head regretfully. "I'm going to be late to dinner- always have to do a bunch of paperwork when new kids arrive."

Daniel paused and bowed his head slightly. "Oh, sorry."

"Not your fault, I get paid for it too. So don't be sorry," Chris laughed and bit his lip thoughtfully. "Guess that's it. Don't forget 'bout dinner. I'll see you later Dan."

"Bye, and thanks for everything." Daniel watched as the boy shut the door behind him.

Daniel breathed in deeply, allowing himself a moment to calm down, before standing and beginning to unpack his many bags. His entire life was inside those four bags, the thought hurt his chest and he pushed it away as he unzipped the closest one.

* * *

_xSTEx_

* * *

Daniel jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. "Come in," he called and a moment later the door opened slightly.

"Hey, you're Dan right?" A slender boy greeted him with a smug smile. "Come along already, I don't have all day. My name's PJ, Chris sent me. You'll be sitting with us."

The new Changeling chuckled at the boys confident attitude but clambered off his bed and shut the information folder he had been reading. "Do they serve anything good?"

Pj looks at him.

"Ah," Dan says.

"Right, so what's your shift?" Pj asked as they climbed down the stairs, making Daniel gawk at him. "Sorry," he scratched his head bashfully. "I forgot some people don't say."

Daniel shook his head to clear it. "Um. Bobcat."

"Ah, Lynx Rufus. We don't have any of those here. There's a few in Europe and such but-" PJ cut himself off with a nervous chuckle. "You probably don't really care about that stuff yet. Have you gone to the grounds yet?"

"No-"

"Course you haven't. Ah I'm being so stupid tonight," PJ sighed and pushed open a set of doors. "And here we are!"

The noise was the first thing that Daniel noticed. The second was the amount of people.

Dozens of tables were sat filled with six or so people each. All of them, Daniel knew, where changelings. His family had always acted like there were so few changelings, so the sight of all these people made Daniel gasp.

"PJ!" Someone called and they both turned to see a bubbly girl waving them both over to a table.

Daniel followed PJ and the two sat down across from the girl. "Louise! This is Dan. Dan this is Louise, she's another member on the comm's committee."

"Oh you work with Chris?" Daniel guesses.

PJ nods. "We both do. It gives us something to do other than homework all the time, but we get so much paperwork that it really doesn't seem much different."

"Chris mentioned paperwork too," Daniel adds.

Louise smiles at both their antics and pokes PJ's shoulder. "Go get dinner. I'll explain everything to Daniel."

"Sounds good," Pj smiles. "See you in a second."

The table grows quiet after that. Daniel spends the time looking around, avoiding Louise's judging gaze. He takes in the sight of filled tables and wonders what some of the people's shifts are.

"So, the comm unit," Louise speaks up after a moment. "The paperwork is pretty much communications with other schools like ours. We keep everyone up to date with news about Changelings and first shifters."

Daniel nodded. He could understand that. "Don't forget, we take care of first years," Chris said as he joined the table. "Teach them the basics."

"Hey Chris," Louise greeted as he sat down next to her. "You taking him out to the grove tomorrow?"

Chris nodded as he set down his satchel, pulling out sheets of paper and sliding them to Louise. "He'll need to shift. Bobcat right?"

"Yeah," Daniel confirmed. "How'd you know?"

"Comm's deals with the reports, just our school's of course. Hope you don't mind," Chris said. When Daniel looked at Louise with confusion- she hadn't known his shift-, Chris gestured to her. "Only the head get's them, privacy and all."

"Do you normally befriend the new students?" Daniel asked. He didn't like the idea that they were only being nice to him out of pity.

PJ sat two trays down, each holding two servings of food. "Nah we aren't that generous. Both Chris and I thought you were-"

"Nice," Chris interrupted.

The two boys shared a pointed look that made Daniel feel like he was missing something.

Louise interrupted their oddness. "Eat up Dan. You probably want to get to bed early and such. I'm sure you've traveled a long way."

Chris didn't answer for Daniel, so he spoke up again. "Not that far actually. I'm only a few hours away."

"Lucky," PJ noted. "Most of us are at least a days travel, Louise here was way up north."

She shrugged at Daniel's curious gaze. "Didn't like the school we had up there for our kind."

Daniel, who had been eating the bland pasta meal that was provided, frowned at the girl. "Why not? I doubt the school's for changelings are that different, right?"

"There are some schools," Chris began in a whisper. "That treat shifts like Louise's differently."

Louise nodded sadly and provided, "Squirrel."

"What's wrong with that?" Daniel asked, truly confused.

PJ glanced at the girl, and when she nodded for him to continue, he leaned towards Daniel. "Not a very rare shift. There are some Changelings who think they're worth more than others."

"Their shifts are more rare," Chris added.

Daniel took a sip of juice as he thought it over. "That's horrible."

"It is isn't it?" Chris agreed.

Louise and PJ entered into a conversation about one of their fellow classmates. Chris added in words when he could whilst Daniel simply enjoyed their company. Eventually people began leaving for their rooms and Daniel had finished his meal long ago.

Waving to his… new friends, Daniel dumped his tray in the trash and headed to his room.

He hoped he wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review :)

This story will not be updated on any particular schedule, sorry :/ Follow me on twitter to know when I update: SPCMRose


	2. Chapter 2- Blind beginnings pt2

**AN: **_Looking for a beta xx_

_Huge thanks to Teumessian for the concept._

* * *

**Save The Eerie**

X _Blind beginnings _X

* * *

When Chris arrived, Daniel hadn't really been sure what to wear. He knew what they had all meant by going to the Grove, he was going to have to shift. But when you shifted, your clothes were often ruined. Was he supposed to shift whilst naked?

The thought made him shudder.

But as the door opened, Chris was dressed in the school uniform. It consisted of a pale dark-blue blazer and long grey trousers. "Morning. You ready?"

"Yeah," Daniel said as he stepped out and closed the door.

"You're probably itching to shift," Chris said as they climbed downstairs.

Daniel nodded in agreement sheepishly. He could feel the tingle beneath his skin, the urge to shed this form and change into his other. Most of the time Changeling's could go three or so days without shifting, but for Daniel it had only been two and he could barely stand it.

As though sensing his thoughts, Chris spoke up again. "New shifters need to change at least once every one or two days. You'll grow more tolerant. Some last up to a few weeks now."

"You- Uh," Daniel wasn't sure how to go about asking. Chris sent him an encouraging smile and Daniel took a careful breath. "You never told me what your shift was."

Chris thought for a moment, before a teasing smirk grew on his face. "You'll find out soon, won't you?"

Daniel chuckled. "I guess so."

They left through the back entrance and followed a path that wound through a few different buildings. Eventually the walls receded and revealed a vast field that Daniel couldn't see the end of. At the east edge, the field grew into a forest. "That's the grove?" Daniel asked, somewhat in awe.

Chris laughed and turned slightly, angling them towards a cluster of small buildings. "Yep, pretty impressive right? Now we're going to the slots. Basically changing booths, that's where you shift. There's also a temporary tag in each of them, it'll stick to your- well, for you it will stick to your ear. You're lucky you're not a bird shift."

"It's all automatic, so don't get scared if something pinches you," Chris added in afterthought.

Daniel's awe filled smile grew as they reached the slots. Chris immediately went into a booth and Daniel hesitantly walked into the one next to his. There was a poster with instructions that Daniel mostly ignored. Growing anxious, Daniel quickly stripped and focused, feeling his body change as he shifted.

Almost immediately his senses heightened, he could smell the many other beings that had shifted in this slot and the smells that he could detect were waiting for him in the nearby grove. His new ears perked in excitement as he headed for the curtain that acted as a door.

He hissed as he felt the pinch, like a powerful gust of air cutting through his ear. He shook his head trying to detach the odd weight that was now clinging to his ear.

_*Amusement**Knowing*_ **Ignore… Hurry.** _*Joy*_

Daniel hissed once again at the invasive sound in his head.

So this was Changeling speech.

Chris's words in his head were disjointed and the emotions hard to distinguish, but Daniel was thrilled that he'd heard the other Changeling at all. Reassured by Chris's thoughts Daniel leapt out of his booth.

The wind whipped at his fur as he looked around, his tail curling up, showing the thrill that was coursing through him. Eventually his eyes locked onto the slightly smaller form of a Jack Russell Terrier.

_*Confusion*_ **Chris?** _*Overwhelmed*_

The Terrier's tongue lapped out.

_*Happy* *Patience*_ **Yes. Let's go.** _*Eagerness*_

Daniel follows Chris's swift form, glad that he can keep up easily with the dog. He even guesses that he could outrun the small thing. They enter the Grove and immediately Daniel feels better. He finds he loves running around with Chris, stretching his limbs and enjoying his enhanced sense of smell.

He takes in the scent of flowers and earthy tones of the trees and plants around him. All the while Chris watches him, enjoying the entertainment of a new Shifter.

Eventually a squirrel and a barn owl arrive, joining Chris's side and watches the sight of Daniel running around. Daniel finds a beetle at some point, and chases it around. He has no intention to hurt it- or eat it- but he couldn't resist trying to catch it.

Chris and - who he assumes are - Louise and PJ are far in the distance when he finally freeze's.

There, in the back of his mind, is a buzzing.

For a while Daniel pauses, his head whipping around to try and find the source of the odd feeling. At some point he thinks he see's movement by the base of a tree and a few minutes later in the leaves of an oak.

But alas, Daniel does not find the source of the buzzing, and eventually resigns to return to the others.

He finds only the barn owl when he returns.

_*Regret*_ **… Others had to go… Back.** _*Exhaustion*_

Daniel watches as the bird lifts itself into the air and hovers above Daniel a moment before landing on him. With a rumble of his throat in agreeance, Daniel finds his old scent and begins following it back to the slots.

He doesn't try to talk to PJ on the way, knowing he wouldn't be able to get the words out. The boy seems to understand though, and once their shifted and changed he pats him on the back. "All new shifters suck at speech in the beginning. I'm sure you'll be better eventually."

"I hope so," Daniel admits. He doesn't love talking, but he doesn't like the helpless feeling he has when he can't communicate.

PJ explains to Daniel that there was a disruption with one of the newer students and the other two had to go and deal with it. Daniel doesn't say anything as he finally feels the exhaustion of all the running he had just done in his shifted form.

"Well," PJ said as they arrived back at Daniel's room. "I've got to go and help them out. But lunch should be served soon. Now that you've been out to the Grove you can go whenever you need to, as long as it abides by the rules and everything."

Daniel nodded and unlocked his door. "I guess I'll have classes tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Have fun," PJ joked and headed off.

Even though he didn't really like school, Daniel couldn't help but look forward to class.

Shift speech was one of them and he badly wanted to learn how to communicate in that form.

* * *

_xSTEx_

* * *

"Welcome everyone, take your seats." It was Daniel's last class of the day, and his skin was once more itching for him to shift. "Today we're working in normal forms. So get out your pens and paper to take notes, if you want. There aren't any tests for my class and you know that of course."

Daniel sighed. That meant he would have to go to the Grove later. He had so much homework too…

Their teacher turned on the projector, bringing up a diagram that Daniel worked to understand. "Shift speech, one of the most important parts of your Changeling life. What you need to know is why, and how it works."

He went on to explain that, Changeling's were not connected, but were able to speak through a form of telepathy. He told the class that it took practice and patience to learn how to speak. Daniel listened as he continued.

"Some are better than others. What you need to know is, that it requires you to be open with the person you want to speak to-" at the chuckles through the room the teacher hurried to continue. "You don't need to connect with them, but you have to be willing to get your message to them."

One of the students raised their hands and the teacher nodded. "But Sir, we want to talk to them. Why else would we be trying?"

"You want to talk to them, like you would as a human. Shift speech is different. It's sharing your thoughts, not your words." The teacher elaborated. "Try to send your thoughts, your intended actions. Changelings will interpret them accordingly."

Daniel found himself far more frustrated and annoyed by the end of it. He was impatient, the idea that it may take years to learn how to speak in his Shifted form aggravated Daniel and he found himself racing to the Slots to shift.

It was still difficult for him to change forms, but well worth it when the itching ceased and the smells filled his senses. He quickly let himself be tagged and then trotted out of the booth. It was darker in the forest than last time, as the sun was almost about to set.

Daniel hurried his pace, finding himself deep within the Grove in minutes.

As he was clawing at a tree, the buzzing returned to his mind.

Alarmed, Daniel reached out with his mind.

_*Worry*_ **Who's there?** _*Inquisition*_

There wasn't a response, but leaves rustled nearby and he darted towards the movement.

_*Confidence*_ **I know someone's there**

Finally, two green eyes emerged just as the sun dipped below the horizon, cloaking the Grove in shadow. Daniel felt himself back up slightly. He had heard of Wanderer's, not to forget the fact there were still normal creature's out here.

_*Curiosity*_ **You speak clearly for a new student** _*Intrigue*_

_*Confusion*_ **You can understand me?**

There was another rustle, to Daniel's left now.

**Yes.** _*Interest*_ **Who are you?**

_*Annoyance*_ **I should ask you the same thing. You've been following me.**

_*Amusement*_ I** was merely interested by a new student. There hasn't been an interesting oneone in months.**

Daniel grew angry now. He did not care for mysterious conversations that did not lead anywhere. It had been long enough, and he was growing hungry, no doubt dinner would be soon.

_*Finality*_ **I'm going for dinner. Goodbye.** _*Frustration*_

The other creature merely chuckled as Daniel left.

Daniel was surprised he hadn't been frightened by the whole exchange.

He wondered who exactly was the mysterious person that had talked to and followed him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review :)

This story will not be updated on any particular schedule, sorry :/ Follow me on twitter to know when I update: SPCMRose


	3. Chapter 3- Peculiar encounters pt1

**AN: **_Looking for a beta xx_

_Huge thanks to Teumessian for the concept._

* * *

**Save The Eerie**

X _Peculiar encounters _X

* * *

With much irritation Phillip ripped his door open. "What?" He asked.

"New kid's moving in across from you," Chris Kendall informed him. "Thought you ought to know. Since Charlie clearly wasn't going to risk it."

As Chris had predicted, Phillip exploded in anger, barely keeping himself calm. "What?" He shouted. "Who approved this? Are they insane?"

"Don't worry," Chris said as he leaned against the wall. He had grown used to Phillip's antics years ago. "If the principal thinks you're ready, then you're ready."

Phillip frowned, his fists clenching at his sides. "But you know I-"

"It's okay," Chris assured, finally realizing that Philip wasn't just angry, he was terrified. "You won't hurt him. We won't let you."

Before Philip could speak again, Chris continued. "It's been three years, and you barely scratched the last one. I don't know why you would overreact."

"Overreact?" Philip repeated, stunned. "I could have killed him!"

"Well, he's moving in this afternoon," Chris finished before flashing a smile at him. "Bye, and good luck."

Philip returned to his reading, muttering curses.

This wasn't going to work out, and he was sure Chris knew that.

* * *

_xSTEx_

* * *

Philip did his best to act as though he wasn't anxious. He made his way through his first class without much trouble, but in the second he shattered a few windows when he thought about his dilemma. No one thought anything of it.

By the time lunch came around Philip could hardly control his emotions anymore and made sure to sit far away from any other students.

"Philip," someone greeted from his side and he nearly jumped in shock.

He glared at the sheepish form of Joey. "Sorry," he apologised. "Just thought you ought to know that Mr. McDonnell wants to see you. He also said to give you this."

Philip took the folder carefully and watched as Joey stuttered out a goodbye and left him in his silence.

Confused, he opened the folder.

At the top of the first page was two words: Mister Howell.

Not the boys full name, but a start.

He read through the information eagerly, easily deducing that this was going to be the boy moving in across from him. There wasn't much in the single page he'd been given, but it was enough to know why the boy was on the same floor.

Sixteen years of age was a very abnormal shifting age.

His lipped quirk.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, there hadn't been an interesting student in months.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review :)

This story will not be updated on any particular schedule, sorry :/ Follow me on twitter to know when I update: SPCMRose


	4. Chapter 4- Peculiar encounters pt2

**AN: **_Looking for a beta xx_

_Huge thanks to Teumessian for the concept._

* * *

**Save The Eerie**

X _Peculiar encounters _X

* * *

He was restless the next morning, his skin itching and his body yearning for freedom. Philip had been at the school long enough that they wouldn't mind if he skipped a few classes. So around ten he made his way down to the slots.

It hadn't even crossed his mind that, perhaps, the new student would be going to the Grove that day. Which is why when he saw the slot next to his- which was almost always empty - closed up, he frowned.

None the less, he was eager to shift and so he swiftly went through the process of stripping and changing, letting himself be tagged before heading out into the forest.

Almost immediately he felt the buzzing in the back of his head.

He followed it eagerly, it was something new! Philip craved new things, his life had been so dull since- well. Since he came to the school.

He wondered what it could be.

His question was answered when finally the buzzing led him to the swift form of a bobcat, a bright yellow tag on it's ear.

A Changeling? It was true Philip did not socialise often, so he could not know who this was.

For a moment he wanted to simply ask the person, but the thought of talking to someone… No. He would not ask. But he did not deny himself the pleasure of watching the person as they explored the Grove.

Perhaps they were new… But… No. Philip refused to even consider that.

Instead Philip cleared his mind, that he had long ago learnt to do, and watched.

It was hours later that the bobcat finally moved away, and reluctantly Philip decided he should probably head back for dinner. He shuddered when he realised that Charlie still wanted to speak to him, no doubt he wouldn't be able to do any of his homework for tomorrow.

Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. His grades would hardly be affected.

* * *

_xSTEx_

* * *

He slept through most of his classes the next day. His meeting with Mr. McDonnell had left him exhausted, his mind numb after everything he'd learnt and practiced. He skipped lunch in favor of catching up with his homework.

By the last class he was restless, and was eager to head to the Grove and clear his mind. He always felt better once he shifted, so often after he met with Mr. McDonnell he went to the Grove.

It annoyed him, and intrigued him, when he felt the buzzing in the back of his head as he shifted

On one hand, he was tired and did not want to be annoyed by this person, but on the other hand…

He watched the bobcat for a long time before he decided he walk try to talk to it.

Of course, at the same time Philip also decided that, whoever this was, was in fact the new student.

And so he opened his mind, for the first time in a long time, and spoke.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review :)

This story will not be updated on any particular schedule, sorry :/ Follow me on twitter to know when I update: SPCMRose


End file.
